Mystics
by Lil' Angel w Bigass Sword
Summary: Old friends meet again after a long time and they face an old threat. it's got new scouts and new baddies, please review...tan q!!


Ok, once again, here's my little disclaimer thingy. All the inner scouts are her's...blah blah blah....don't sue me, I was just being creative...blah blah blah...All the new scouts and enemies and transformations and powers and stuff are all mine!! I made them and you no steal or me hurt you!! Tan q:) Enjoy the story:)  
  
Note: these are some funky words I made up but here's what they basically mean if you're wondering:)  
  
1) Cassa balla ki ue! Annata ye balla! = You killed us once!! Here's our revenge!!  
  
2) Ka tilow wa nata! = Now you get yours!!  
  
3) Ue he nanu keelo! = Don't even think about it!!  
  
4) Alla ulee shai she!! = It can't happen again!!  
  
5) Akka balla chi yo! = Time to die!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The scouts gathered around the strange marking in the side of the cold metal. Sailor Mars leaned back and thought out loud.  
  
"That's so strange!! What could have put this mark here??"   
  
"Well, whatever it was, it must have been pretty big!!"  
  
Sailor Jupiter laughed as she patted the side of the towering skyscraper. All the scouts laughed except Sailor Mercury. She leaned in closer and brought out her computer.   
  
"This is serious guys!! We have to find out if this sign came from friend or foe!!"  
  
"Oh lighten up Mercury!! I was just joking!!"  
  
"I know you were Jupiter, but we do have to find what it is and what it means!!"  
  
Just then, they heard a voice behind them and they spun around.   
  
"It was human."  
  
Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune stood back to back facing the inner scouts.   
  
"What do you mean it was human??"  
  
"I mean we saw the person that did it!! She was human about your age!!"  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon stared at Uranus. Could this marking be from a human? It was etched right into the building and it looked as though it said something. Then, Sailor Mercury stood up straight and looked straight at the markings.  
  
"I know these markings!!"  
  
"How??"  
  
Sailor Neptune leaned forward a bit examining the markings.  
  
"I've studied this type of writing before. It's from a religion and beliefs called the Mystics!! But, I've never seen this one before!!"  
  
Sailor Mercury pointed towards the last symbols that was the biggest. It looked like two horns curving in front of one another. Mercury slowly brought her hand to her ear and her visor appeared across her eyes. Markings zoomed across her vision as she further examined the markings.  
  
"Well what do the rest mean, Mercury??"  
  
Sailor Venus questioned Mercury as she pressed keys on her computer.  
  
"They say 'the sign of...', but, that's all I can make out!! This last symbol, I've never seen before!!"  
  
They all finally agreed that it was getting late so they heading back to the Cherry Hill Temple. Before they left though, Sailor Uranus used her Space Sword to destroy the ancient writing. As they all slowly walked away from the building, a girl walked behind them slowly. They didn't see her and she kept very still until they were out of sight.   
  
When they were gone, she walked over to the mark in the building where the markings were and placed her hand over it. Slowly the building changed and the markings came back. Her long green hair blew in the wind as she closed her eyes and concentrated on bringing them back. Finally, when she was done, she looked towards the scouts that were now a long ways away.   
  
"You can erase my mark, but I will never leave!!"  
  
* * *  
Amy ran into the room at the Temple the next day and she looked as though she had seen a ghost.  
  
"What is it Amy??"  
  
Lita looked at Amy and wondered just as much as the others. Suddenly, Amy saw the remote to the TV on the ground and she grabbed it. She flicked on the TV and then dropped the remote when she got to the right channel.   
  
They all gasped as they saw what Amy was trying to say. A reporter stood beside the building they were at last night and talked about the 'weird markings' that had mysteriously appeared there last night. People stood around that area of the building and gasped at the symbols. Suddenly, Amara stood up fast and pointed at the screen.   
  
"That's her!!! That's the one that put the marks on the wall!!!"  
  
The all leaned in closer to look at a girl with emerald green eyes and hair. She had two long braids in the front of her head at hung over her chest and the rest of her hair hung in the back, loose. She was just standing there, staring at the markings, but, just then, she turned towards the camera and smiled. All the scouts gasped and leaned back. Had she really done these markings??  
  
"I think we better get down there!!"  
  
Darien smiled and the rest of them nodded.   
  
* * *  
  
The scouts ran down the street towards the site of the writing. Finally they slowed down as they saw the group of people gathered there. Eternal Sailor Moon nodded at all the scouts and they split up. They scanned the crowd for the green haired girl.   
  
Just then, the green haired girl spotted them looking for her and she started to weave through the crowd. She made her way to the edge of the crowd and looked around. The scouts were out of sight. She ran. But, before she could get to the alley way she was running towards, Sailor Venus saw her.   
  
Quietly, Sailor Venus scurried after the girl. When she was in the alley way, Sailor Venus spotted the girl once again and she started to run. Just then, the girl stopped and faced Sailor Venus. Sailor Venus stopped and started to do her Love Chain attack to stun the girl.  
  
"VENUS, LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!!!"  
  
The chain of hearts sped towards the girl. Just then, she threw her arms into the air and huge red and green dragon wings sprout from her back. The wings wrapped around the girls body and the chain of hearts seemed to bounce off of them. Sailor Venus stared in disbelief. Then finally, the girl unwrapped herself and she smiled at Sailor Venus.  
  
Slowly the wings shrunk in size then disappeared. The girl turned around to run again but she didn't.  
  
"Who are you?? Are you friend or foe??"  
  
"Right now I am neither, but soon I will be friend..."  
  
"Soon?? Why soon??"  
  
The girl turned around to face Sailor Venus again. She still had a small smile on her face, but somehow she looked serious. Sailor Venus gasped to herself as she saw how green her eyes were and how they seemed to glow in the dark alley way.   
  
"Friendship takes time, and time is inevitable...The creature of time always comes around...have patience..."  
  
"The creature of time??"  
  
The girl smiled bigger and brought her right hand up to her ear. Slowly she took off her earring and then, without warning, she chucked it straight at Sailor Venus. Sailor Venus was about to duck, but then, the earring stopped right in front of her. It floated in mid air and Sailor Venus carefully examined it. It was a dragon.   
  
"The dragon is a very powerful creature and if you treat it wrong then it fights back!! Just remember, I will come around and I will be friend..."  
  
The earring whizzed back to her and went on her ear without help. She then turned about and stood still.   
  
"Just give it time!!"  
  
Sailor Venus watched as she slowly walked off. But before she was to far, Sailor Venus called out.  
  
"What's your name??"  
  
Hesitation filled the air and the girl stopped walking.   
  
"Jo anna.....but you can call me Jo."  
  
Once again Jo started walking away and left the alley way. Sailor Venus turned around herself then and walked out of the alley way. When she got out of it, all of the crowd was gone except the sailor scouts. Eternal Sailor Moon sauntered up to Venus and stood in front of her.   
  
"No luck here...how about you??"  
  
Sailor Venus looked deep into Eternal Sailor Moon's eyes and thought about the great wings growing from Jo's back. She then looked to the side, back towards the alley way and shook her head.   
  
"No...I didn't find her."  
  
"Then what were you doing in the alley way??"  
  
Sailor Chibi Moon piped up and looked out from behind Sailor Mars.   
  
"I thought I saw her, but it was the wrong girl....We got talking...that's all...I asked her if she had seen anything."  
  
"Oh well...that's ok....we can come back tomorrow * yawn * I'm SO tired!!"  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon stretched her arms out and yawned. They agreed and headed home. Sailor Venus slowly followed them all back home. Instead of going with them to the temple, she headed straight home. While walking, Mina thought about what had happened in the alley way and she thought about how she had lied to the scouts about not finding her.   
  
The words of Jo ran through her head, 'Right now I am neither, but soon I will be friend...'. Just then, Mina turned around a corner and came face to face with a girl with short purple hair. Mina smiled and excused herself.   
  
"I'm sorry I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going!!"  
  
"Oh that's ok, neither was I!!"  
  
The two girls laughed and introduced themselves. Mina had found out that this girl's name was Bekki and that she was really nice. She had slightly tanned skin and bright purple eyes that almost matched her hair. They walked home together since they lived in the same area and they talked about everything.   
  
"Yeah!! You're the second new person I met today!!"   
  
"Really?? Humph....you must be really popular around here!!"  
  
"No, I'm not actually!!"  
  
The two girls laughed again kept walking. After awhile, they got onto the topic of favorite animals.   
  
"I have always liked cats!! They're great!! They're so leisurely!!"  
  
"Hee hee....yeah I know what you mean!! I have a cat and it sleeps all day!!"  
  
"So what's your favorite animal, Bekki??"  
  
"Well...I'd really have to say...no I can't...you'll laugh!!"  
  
"No I won't!! I swear!! Scouts honor!!"  
  
Mina giggled to herself when she said that and Bekki just looked at her weird. Also, when she said scouts honor, she made a 'V' with her fingers.   
  
"Ok, fine....my favorite animal is a Phoenix!!"  
  
"A Phoenix?? Isn't that one of those great big fire birds??"  
  
"Yeah!! So you know what I'm talking about??"  
  
"Yeah!! I've always liked them too!! That's so cool!!"  
  
The two girls laughed again and kept walking. Finally, they were at Mina's house so they stopped out front.   
  
"Hey, listen, I really like you!! Maybe we can get together some time?!?"  
  
"Yeah, Mina, that would be great!! Anyway, I better be going, it's late!! Talk to you tomorrow, kay??"  
  
"Yeah!! Bye, Bekki!!"  
  
With that, Bekki ran off in the direction they came from. Mina smiled in her direction and turned to go inside. But, before she did, something caught her eye. She looked down, and on the ground was a smile piece of paper that was folded in half. Mina questioned herself about it and reached over and picked it up. Slowly she unfolded the piece of paper and gasped at what was on it. Mina looked up at Bekki.  
  
"BEKKI!!! Wait!!"  
  
Bekki just kept on running though. But, as she ran, she turned around and smiled at Mina. Mina stared at Bekki in awe and then looked back at the piece of paper in her hand. Her eyes grew in awe as she examined the strange characters that looked like the ones on the building wall.   
  
* * *  
  
Mina slowly walked to school thinking about the piece of paper she found last night and thinking about the dragon girl, Jo, from the alley way. Just then, she saw something shining in the corner of her eye and she looked over. Standing there was a girl with bright blond hair in a bun. Mina finally figured out that the thing shining at her was the locket on the girls school outfit. Also, Mina noticed that the girl was staring right at her. Then, the girl smiled and waved her over. Mina smiled back and crossed the street. The girl had blue eyes and was wearing the same uniform as Mina. The bun she had in her hair was very tight, except it had hairs coming out of place all over.   
  
"Hi!! Can I help you??"  
  
Mina asked questioning the new girl before her.  
  
"Yeah....I'm new here and I thought you might be able to help me since you have the same uniform and everything!!"  
  
Mina looked down at her uniform and smiled. She looked back up at the girl and almost gasped in awe. The girl she was standing in front of had a very small tattoo on her neck. It was of the same symbols on the wall and the piece of paper, except the last symbol was different than the others. Just like the one on the paper, it had changed from the one on the wall. Hers looked like one of those funky 69 symbols, only sideways.   
  
The girl looked at Mina. Mina saw her looking and smiled up at her.   
  
"My name's Mina!!"  
  
The girl put out her hand to shake.  
  
"Ginny...nice to meet you!!"  
  
The two girls then walked off towards the school together with Mina thinking about all the symbols.   
  
* * *  
  
Later that day, after school, Mina was walking towards the temple to meet the others. As she walked, she reached into her pocket and got out the piece of paper from the last night. After she had gotten this paper, she had drawn the symbol from the building on it. Now, on her way, she stopped off at the side and started to draw on it again. This time, she drew the symbol from Ginny's neck. Suddenly, Mina heard Serena and Amy behind her. She quickly stuffed the paper into her pocket and turned towards them.   
  
"Hey guys!! What's up??"  
  
"Serena wants me to show her what I found, but I'm going to wait until we're at the temple with the others!! Stop it Serena!!!"  
  
Serena tried reaching the piece of paper in Amy's hands. Mina giggled to herself and turned around again.   
  
"I think I might have found something too!!"  
  
Mina muttered this to herself and the two of them didn't hear her. They headed towards the temple with Serena whining the whole time. When they finally got there, Serena stopped whining and Amy showed off what she had found.   
  
"See everyone!! It's the symbol from the wall!! And those other ones are related to it too!!"  
  
There were five symbols on the sheet. When the paper finally got to Mina, she gasped out loud. Everyone turned and looked at her to see what was wrong.   
  
"Me?? Nothing!! I just about choked on my cookie, that's all!!"  
  
She smiled and looked back at the paper. Everyone turned and looked at Amy again. Amy explained that each symbol represented a different mythological creature from the past. The one all of them had seen meant Dragon. The rest of them meant things like Griffin, Unicorn, Sphinx, and Phoenix. Mina was almost sweating as she looked at the first three symbols. They were all the symbols she had seen from her new friends. The one on her piece of paper from Bekki meant Phoenix and the tattoo on Ginny meant Sphinx. While the others paid close attention to what Amy was saying, Mina got out her piece of paper and copied down the last two symbols. Amy told them about ancient warriors called the Mystics that fought along side the Sailor Scouts. She also told them about how the Mystics mysteriously disappeared during the great battle with Queen Beryl on the Moon.   
  
"...And that's all I know about them!!"  
  
"That's very useful Amy!! Thank you!! Wait!! Artemis??"  
  
"What I do??"  
  
"You didn't do anything, silly!! I was just thinking...do you remember the Mystics??"  
  
"Well, now that I think of it, yeah kinda!!"  
  
"I think that last time they were every seen was before the battle with Queen Beryl when Queen Serenity sent then to go take care of some one else."  
  
"So you mean the girl that made the marking on the building is on our side??"  
  
"Yes, Michelle...she is!!"  
  
Mina thought about telling everyone about her conversation with Jo, then she made her decision.  
  
"Her name's Jo..."  
  
Everyone looked over to Mina. They all looked at her like she was talking non sense.  
  
"What did you say, Mina??"  
  
"I said her name is Jo anna but she told me to call her Jo..."  
  
"You met her??"  
  
Everyone stared at Mina. She had lied to them about seeing the girl in the alley way.   
  
"Yeah...I met her in the alley way when you guys were looking in the crowd. She's really nice and she said that she will be on our side soon...Just give it time..."  
  
Raye got up and faced Mina.  
  
"Time!!! We don't have time!! Everyone knows about these weird markings and they're starting to blame us, The Sailor Scouts!!"  
  
"Well, how are we not suppose to give it time if the others probably don't even know who they are yet??!?!"  
  
Mina was standing now and everyone could tell she was getting mad.   
  
"Mina, it's ok!! Don't spaz!!"  
  
Serena tried to calm her friend. But Mina wouldn't take that, she was trying to defend someone for no reason. Just then, Lita got up and walked over to Mina.  
  
"What do you mean the others??"  
  
Mina looked up at Lita with wide eyes. Had she just told them all about the other two she met?? Suddenly, Mina grabbed her head in pain and fell to the ground. They all closed in and wondered what was wrong. Mina looked up at them all as her head pounded. She couldn't take it anymore. Mina jumped up and ran out of the temple. They all ran to the door and watched her run off.   
  
She ran and ran. She had no idea where she was going or what she was doing. Just then, she saw a street ahead. With out even thinking about it, she turned down it and headed for the park at the end of the street. When she was there, her legs finally let her stop and she fell to the ground again. Holding her head, she heard a familiar voice from in front of her. She looked up at the person.  
  
"Mina, you arrive finally!! We've been waiting for you!!"  
  
Mina was silent in her amazement. In front of her stood four girls, three of them she already knew, Jo, Bekki and Ginny. The last girl had medium blue hair that was pulled back in a low pony tail. Her eyes were bright blue and she had strands of hair coming for behind her ear.   
  
"What do you mean you've been waiting for me??"  
  
The newest girl stepped towards Mina.  
  
"It is your time!! Time for you to come with us!!"  
  
"She was too strong Mina!! She killed us!! It was the one time Evil won over Good!!"  
  
Bekki put her head down along with the others. Mina moved her gaze over the four girls. Then she turned to Jo again.   
  
"She is coming back, Mina!! She is going to be reborn!! We can all feel it!! Even you felt it!!!"  
  
"What?? What are you talking about?? Who are you people??"  
  
"Mina, We are the Mystics and our time has come again to fight the evil that prevailed over us once!!"  
  
When Jo said 'our', she gestured to all of them, including Mina.   
  
"Our time?? My time has come!! I am a sailor scout!! I am Sailor Venus!!"  
  
"Mina!!!! You are our fifth Mystic!! You are Sailor Unicorn!! You have the sign of the fifth Mystic with you!! You must help us!!"  
  
"What??"  
  
Mina looked at them all wondering what they were talking about. Just then, her neck started to hurt right under her jaw and she put her hand to it. She could feel her skin change beneath her fingers. When Mina looked back at the girls before her, Ginny was holding a mirror for her. Mina took the mirror and looked at her throat. She had the same symbols as the other girls, except her last symbol was very different. It was tall and skinny and looked like the horn of a Unicorn. Mina looked back at the Mystics. Jo smiled and the blue haired girl stepped forward.   
  
"I'm Eve...nice to meet you finally!!"  
  
Mina smiled and shook her hand. She looked around and noticed that all five of them had their symbols on their necks. Finally, she smiled and nodded her head. She had to accept what she was and face the facts. Just then, Jo stepped closer to Mina.   
  
"We have to restore your memory...it may be painful thought because we died, but, you need to know!!"  
  
Mina nodded her head. She knelt in front of Jo as though she knew what she was going to do. The others took a few steps back and Jo threw her arms in the air. Giant Dragon wings grew from her back again and she looked down at Mina. Mina closed her eyes and Jo placed her finger on her forehead. Mina's body shook a little as she remembered becoming a Mystic and fight their villain.   
  
(Mina's thoughts)  
Sailor Venus bowed before Queen Serenity and accepted the privilege of becoming a Mystic and the privilege of protect one of the most powerful beings in the Universe, Myst. Myst was a Queen, the Queen of the Universe, not just the Moon. She was beautiful and everyone loved her. But, she was also hated by some people, people that wanted her power, people like Madam Black Star.   
  
The day before the great battle with Queen Beryl, Madam Black Star was said to have attack Queen Myst and Sailor Venus was needed, not as her old self but as her new self, Sailor Unicorn. Away she went with all of the scouts watching, away to join the rest of the Mystics.   
  
Slowly, Sailor Unicorn landed on a planets surface and looked around. There was no one left, just rubble. Just then, Sailor Unicorn spotted the Mystics. They were all standing normally looking into the sky. Sailor Unicorn walked over and looked into the sky as well. Floating above them was the body of Madam Black Star. Yet, they didn't look happy with their defeat. Sailor Dragon turned to Sailor Unicorn.   
  
"You're too late!! We got her...it's all over...let's go girls!!"   
  
They started walking by Sailor Unicorn as she still looked at Madam Black Star. They slowly walked away and didn't even acknowledge Sailor Unicorn. Just then, Sailor Unicorn watched in horror as Madam Black Star started to laugh and looked at the four leaving Mystics. Sailor Unicorn looked back at the four of them then looked at Madam Black Star.   
  
"No!!! You guys!! LOOK OUT!!"  
  
Sailor Unicorn reached to her back and grabbed her Horn Blade. She aimed at Madam Black Star and shot. All the Mystics turned and looked at Sailor Unicorn. They watched in horror as Madam Black Star turned towards her and blasted her away. She was gone. She had been on of the most powerful Mystics and she had only lasted for a short while. Sailor Dragon screamed in her direction, but it was too late. Madam Black Star was back onto them and she was shooting them.   
  
Slowly, one by one they were lost. Lost in time and lost in space. Sailor Dragon was the last one standing. They stood facing each other. Just then, Sailor Dragon got a message from Myst and the Mystic Staff appeared in her hand. Madam Black Star laughed and spoke in her evil voice.   
  
"That pitiful little staff won't help you!!! No one can destroy me!! You've already lost!! Just face it!!"  
  
She shot towards Sailor Dragon. Sailor Dragon screamed and deflected the blast with her new staff. But, it wasn't enough. She was too weak. In only a few seconds, she was blasted back and Madam Black Star had truly won.   
  
(Back to reality)  
Mina jumped back and opened her eyes. She looked up at Jo and the others.   
  
"If it wasn't for you, Sailor Unicorn, we wouldn't have had a chance to even defend ourselves!! So in a word, we owe our lives to you!!"  
  
Mina got up and hugged Jo. She truly felt like she had a sister in Jo. Jo's wings shrunk slowly and then disappeared. They all faced each other and smiled. Then, Mina put her hand into the middle of the circle.   
  
"We are the Mystics and we will defeat her this time!!"  
  
One by one they put their hands on top of hers and agreed.  
  
"We will live on this time!!"  
  
"She will not defeat us!!"   
  
"Together we can beat her!!"  
  
Finally, Jo put her hand in.  
  
"For Queen Myst!!"  
  
They all looked at each other and smiled softly in her memory.   
  
"FOR QUEEN MYST!!"  
  
* * *  
  
Mina walked in the temple doors and looked around at the scouts of the Solar System. She smiled and pulled her scarf up onto her neck a bit higher. She sat down beside Lita and smiled at her.   
  
"Sorry about last time!!"  
  
"Hey!! Don't worry about it, Mina!! Everything's ok!! It must have been hard not telling us everything!!  
  
"Yeah!! But, also, I had a really pounding headache suddenly too!! Do you ever get those??"  
  
Lita shook her head and gave Mina a weird look. Mina just smiled and looked towards the middle of the circle they were sitting in. Amy started to talk about the Mystics again.   
  
"We haven't found anything new about them, yet, but we're not giving up!!"  
  
Softly everyone in the circle heard a laughter. They all looked around and found that the laughter was coming from Mina. Mina looked up at all of them staring at her and she tried to hold a straight face.   
  
"Sorry!! I'll try to hold it in!!"  
  
"Is there something you would like to tell us??"  
  
Amy looked at Mina.   
  
"Oh no, it's ok!! Continue!!"  
  
She smiled at Amy and waved her hand in front of herself.   
  
"Ok, thank you!! Anyway, I've looked at all the books I could find on them and I even looked on my computer, but I haven't found out what they are looking for or what they are back here for...."  
  
Mina was laughing really hard now and everyone was staring at her. She tried to make a straight face again and looked around the circle. Amara then got up and looked down at Mina.  
  
"What's with you today?? You got the giggles or something??"  
  
Lita looked at Mina with wonder in her eyes.   
  
"Yeah, what's wrong Mina??"  
  
"Nothing!! Nothing * snicker * I'm fine I swear!! * giggle *"  
  
"Something's obviously wrong!! You're wearing a scarf inside and you're laughing at a serious scout meeting!!"  
  
Mina stood up and faced Amara.  
  
"I'm fine!! Can't I laugh when I want to??"  
  
"Not at a scout meeting!!"  
  
"Oh, lighten up!! This is nothing compared to what's coming!! They are our friends and they want to help us!!"  
  
"What and you know everything now?!?"  
  
"No!! I just know that!!"  
  
"Oh give me a break!!"  
  
Amara turned around and rolled her eyes. Just then, she turned back to Mina very quickly and grabbed the scarf from around her neck. Mina had no idea what just happened and she cupped her hand over her new 'tattoo'. Corrine smiled slightly and looked down at Mina.  
  
"What're ya hiding there Mina??"  
  
"Nothing!! Leave me alone!!"  
  
"Come on!! We're the Sailor Scouts!! We should have a right to know what's going on!!"  
  
Raye got up and looked over at Mina.   
  
"What's going on Mina??"  
  
"Nothing...I got to go!!"  
  
Mina reached down and grabbed her scarf from Amara with her free hand. She then turned and started for the door. But before she could get there, Serena piped up.  
  
"You're one of them...."  
  
Mina stopped dead in her tracks. She slowly turned and faced Serena.   
  
"What did you say??"  
  
"You're one of them....you have the symbol!! I remember!!"  
  
Mina stared at Serena with wide eyes. Could she remember her becoming a Mystic back on the Moon?? Serena got up with her gaze was stuck to Mina.   
  
"You are!! I know!! I remember from the Moon!!! You the symbol of the fifth Mystic!!"   
  
Mina slowly put her head down and dropped her hand by her side. Everyone gasped at the sight of the markings on her neck. She then looked back at them all and sat back in the circle.   
  
"What can you tell us about them??"  
  
Amy questioned Mina as she sat back down with the others. Slowly Amara sat back down as she smiled to herself.   
  
"They're...We're not bad!! Like Serena said she remembers from the moon!! I was dubbed the fifth and final Mystic...protectors of the Queen Myst...I was called off during the great battle and I fought with our greatest enemy ever, Madam Black Star!!"  
  
Amy stared at her then looked down at Luna.   
  
"Yes, I remember hearing about Madam Black Star before the battle with Queen Beryl. She wanted the power of the greatest being in our Universe, Queen Myst!!"  
  
"Yes...when I got there as Sailor Unicorn, she was already defeated....or so they thought...she was just playing dead...Anyway....she came too and we fought and we all died!! I have been called upon again, because she is coming back!!"  
  
They all stared at Mina. Just then, Mina grabbed her head and leaned into the floor. Lita placed her hand on Mina's back but Mina put her hand up to stop her.   
  
"We can all feel her and we can feel the pain that she caused us all!! She is coming back to do what she was doing so long ago!! This time, we have to stop her..."  
  
"And we will!!"  
  
Everyone looked over to the door of the room. Jo and the rest of the Mystics stood at the door. Mina looked over and got up. She walked over and stood beside them. Jo placed a hand on the side of Mina's head and the pain she was feeling stopped. They then turned back to the sailor scouts. Jo then turned back to Mina and questioned her.   
  
"How much do they know??"  
  
"Almost everything...Serena remembered...I didn't have a choice..."  
  
"That's ok...We would have had to tell them when she finally arrived anyway!!"  
  
Jo smiled and looked back at them. Amara got up again and looked at Jo.   
  
"You're the girl that put the markings in the building!!"  
  
"Yup!! That's me!! I'm Jo anna...but you can call me Jo!!"  
  
All of the normal scouts looked at the five standing at the door. Just then, Jo leaned over and grabbed her head in pain. Then, one at a time, each one of the Mystics followed. Serena got up and walked over to them. She placed her hand on Jo's back but Jo shook it off. She then stood up, still in pain and looked all around the room at everyone.   
  
"She's here!!"  
  
All the Mystics stood up and looked at Jo in horror. She was right, Madam Black Star was here. She had been reborn and she was now coming to finish her latest work, destroying the Mystics once and for all and taking the power of the great Queen Myst. Serena turned and looked at the people sitting around the room.  
  
"It's time to fight!! SCOUTS TRANSFORM!!!"  
  
One by one they said their make up powers and transformed into the Sailor Scouts. Eternal Sailor Moon looked around at the scouts and saw that Mystics still standing at the doorway.  
  
"Where is she??"  
  
Jo looked at the others and they all nodded at her.   
  
"The park...down by the lake....she's waiting for us....we'll come after you arrive.."  
  
"Got it!!"  
  
With that, the Sailor Scouts ran out of the temple and left the Mystics standing there facing each other. Jo looked around at her friends and fighting partners. She smiled and they all moved outside. When they were outside, they stood in a circle holding hands. Slowly they each said their own power and they started to transform.  
  
"MYST DRAGON POWER!!!"  
  
"MYST GRIFFIN POWER!!!"  
  
"MYST SPHINX POWER!!!"  
  
"MYST PHOENIX POWER!!!"  
  
"MYST UNICORN POWER!!!"  
  
Slowly the signs on their necks started to glow. Jo's sign glowed a deep green color and she started to transform in to Sailor Dragon, the leader of the Mystics. Eve's sign glowed a brown color and she changed to Sailor Griffin. Ginny's color was blue and she changed to Sailor Sphinx, Bekki's color was orange and she changed into Sailor Phoenix, and finally, Mina's sign glowed a silver color and she changed into Sailor Unicorn.   
  
With their bodies glowing, their outfits appeared on their bodies, along with their additions. Sailor Dragon had great dragon wings, Sailor Sphinx had arm cuffs for the tops of her arms, Sailor Griffin had a dagger and a holder on the side of her thigh and Sailor Phoenix had a whip coming from the side of her uniform. Sailor Unicorn didn't have an addition to her outfit, yet.  
  
Their outfits were pretty much like the original sailor scout outfits, except they didn't have bumps on her shoulders and their gloves were totally different. Also, their outfits seemed spiked all around, like on their gloves, the edge of their collar and skirt, and their bows. Also, the colors of their outfits weren't separated like the sailor scouts, they blended together on all of the parts of their outfits.  
  
When they were done, they ran off to the park to defeat Madam Black Star once and for all.   
  
* * *  
  
When they got there, the sailor scouts were giving it all they had. Madam Black looked the same to the Mystics but in better shape from the last time Sailor Unicorn had seen her. She had long black hair that hung in her face slightly. She was wearing a long black dress that had a sheer back shawl and her skin was silver. Looking at her you could tell that she was truly a black star. Sailor Dragon stepped up when they arrived at the park.   
  
"MADAM BLACK STAR!!"  
  
Madam Black Star slowly turned to look at the Mystics. When she saw it was them, she smiled   
evilly.   
  
"Ahh...if it isn't my little friends, the Mystics!! How long has it been...since I killed you!!!!"  
  
The Mystics glared up at her. Then, Sailor Dragon jumped into the air. She flew towards Madam Black Star at an amazing speed. Also, while she was flying, she threw her right arm into the air. Green light started to glow in her palm and spread out to take the form of a staff. The staff of Myst appeared in her hand and she held in front of her as she charged. Madam Black Star glared at her as she came closer to her.   
  
Just then, Madam Black Star threw her hands at Sailor Dragon and shot black stars straight at her. Sailor Dragon rolled out of the way and kept on flying. Madam Black didn't expect this to happen and Sailor Dragon was taking her chance to shoot. She stopped in mid air with her wings flapping. Facing Madam Black Star, she brought the staff up to her face and said something in a foreign language.  
  
"Cassa balla ki ue!!! Annata ye balla!!!"  
  
Everyone stared in her direction. They had no idea what she had just said, all of them except the Mystics, including Sailor Unicorn. Sailor Dragon then brought the staff arms reach away from herself and rainbow colored lights of energy came streaming out of the circular orb on top of the staff. Madam Black Star grit her teeth and then screamed no. The lights finally came in contact with her body and she screamed.   
  
Sailor Dragon softly landed on the ground as she watched Madam Black Star fall. The Mystics all walked up behind Sailor Dragon, all except Sailor Unicorn. They all watched Madam Black Star as she seemed to lay on the ground lifeless. Just then, all the Mystics turned to the sailor scouts , with their backs to Madam Black Star. Sailor Unicorn still watched her body with her new white blond hair blowing in her face. The scouts and the Mystics were talking about Madam Black Star and then it happened again.   
  
Madam Black Star slowly started to get up and glared at the four Mystics standing by the sailor scouts. When she was fully standing, She made a black crystal sword appear in her hand. Sailor Unicorn watched her in horror then looked over to her friends. They had no idea what was happening, or what was going to happen.   
  
"NNOOOOOOO"  
  
Sailor Unicorn screamed and ran towards Madam Black Star. Madam Black Star looked at Sailor Unicorn when she was right upon her. Then, Sailor Unicorn waved her hand over her head and a sword of her own appeared in her hand. It was her Horn Blade. Their weapons met and they struggled in battle. Everyone looked over and watched as Sailor Unicorn had once again saved the lives of her fellow Mystics.   
  
Madam Black Star pushed down on Sailor Unicorn's blade and she groaned in pain. Madam Black Star was still strong, but Sailor Unicorn wasn't going to give in again. Sailor Dragon stepped towards her friend and her enemy. She could see how hard it was for Sailor Unicorn hold up her blade and she could also see that Madam Black Star was still very strong. Sailor Dragon looked at the people around her then back at Sailor Unicorn.   
  
"Mystics...GO!!!"  
  
The Mystics ran out towards Sailor Unicorn and Madam Black Star. The sailor scouts watched in awe and Eternal Sailor Moon watched her best friend fight. She then looked over to Tuxedo Mask. He smiled and nodded his head.   
  
"Sailor Scouts!! We have to help them!!"  
  
They then followed Eternal Sailor Moon's lead without delay and ran to help. Sailor Griffin looked at Madam Black Star with hate in her eyes and grunted a little. Madam Black Star was almost on top of Sailor Unicorn by the time they had all gotten there. Sailor Griffin then ran straight for Madam Black Star and body checked her right off of Sailor Unicorn.   
  
Sailor Unicorn fell to the ground in pain and relief. Sailor Mercury ran over to her side and helped her out of the way. Sailor Unicorn smiled faintly at Sailor Mercury and then almost fainted right there. Madam Black Star was very powerful and it had taken a lot to hold her up for that long. Sailor Sphinx then stepped forward. It was her turn to show off her stuff.   
  
"Ka tilow wa nata!! SPHINX SNAKES BITE!!!"  
  
Sailor Sphinx held her arms in front of herself like she was showing off her muscles. Then, her arm bands started glowing and snakes, made of energy, came out of the bands. The snakes flew towards Madam Black Star and she screamed as they hit her all over her body. The energy of the snakes bit at her arms and she fell to the ground. Sailor Sphinx looked over to Sailor Phoenix and smiled, as if she was saying 'it's your turn!!'   
  
Sailor Phoenix stepped forward and smiled at Madam Black Star. She plucked the whip from her side and got ready to go at Madam Black Star. Madam Black Star slowly got off the ground and glared at Sailor Phoenix. She then jumped into the air and started floating above them all. Sailor Phoenix glared up at her and spoke in an 'impressed' voice.  
  
"Ah, Ah....ue he nanu keelo!!"  
  
Sailor Phoenix then jumped into the air after Madam Black Star and giant wings appeared on her back. Her wings were almost as big as Sailor Dragon's, but hers were made of fire. She flew after Madam Black Star, and when she was finally right behind her, she threw her whip towards her. Madam Black Star glared back at Sailor Phoenix as the whip clung to her wrist. Just then, Madam Black Star sent a wave of dark energy through Sailor Phoenix's whip and right down to her body.   
  
Sailor Phoenix screamed in pain as the energy swirled around her limbs and body. Madam Black Star smiled evilly to herself as Sailor Phoenix fell to the ground. All the Mystics watched in horror as she fell. But, there was nothing they could do. Or so they thought.   
  
Sailor Unicorn looked up to the sky and saw Sailor Phoenix falling. She thought to herself about what a good friend Bekki was and how she wasn't going to lose her again. Sailor Unicorn kept her eyes on Sailor Phoenix and jumped up and out of Sailor Mercury's aiding arms. She ran to where Sailor Phoenix was coming down. Everyone watched as Sailor Unicorn looked straight up at the unconscious Sailor Phoenix.   
  
Sailor Unicorn threw her arms in the air, with her palms facing Sailor Phoenix. Then, amazing everyone, she spoke in the foreign tongue of the Mystics.  
  
"ALLA ULEE SHAI SHE!!!"  
  
Then, a blast of white energy came out of Sailor Unicorn's palms and headed straight for Sailor Phoenix. But, instead of hurting her in any way, the energy cradled Sailor Phoenix and brought her back to the ground safely. Sailor Unicorn looked down at Sailor Phoenix who lay at her feet, but then she looked up at Madam Black Star.   
  
She glared at Madam Black Star. She would never forgive her for what she had done. Everyone stared in awe at how strong Sailor Unicorn was. They never thought such a fragile girl could do such things. And even after fighting Madam Black Star and saving the life of her fellow Mystic, she was still standing and ready to go.   
  
Madam Black Star glared right back at Sailor Unicorn. She too thought that her time was up. But, Sailor Unicorn proved them all wrong. Just then, Sailor Unicorn turned her glare upon Sailor Griffin and it turned soft, yet mischievous. Sailor Unicorn softly made a head gesture towards Madam Black Star and Sailor Griffin knew exactly what she meant.  
  
Sailor Griffin walked up to Sailor Unicorn slowly and stopped a couple feet away from her. Slowly she positioned herself in the right place. Just then, Sailor Unicorn smiled and ran straight at Sailor Griffin. They all stared in awe as Sailor Unicorn then jumped into Sailor Griffin's cupped palms and was thrown into the air straight for Madam Black Star.   
  
Sailor Unicorn shot through the air and maneuvered her body so she was facing Madam Black Star. Sailor Unicorn then moved her hands around her head again and her Horn Blade appeared. Then, without warning to Madam Black Star, Sailor Unicorn slashed her blade right at her. Madam Black Star screamed in pain. She had been hit by one of the strongest Sailor Scouts and Mystics.   
  
Everyone watched as Sailor Unicorn landed on the ground with one knee down and her arms by her side. Her head was looking down at the ground and she only looked up when she felt the thud of Madam Black Star's body on the ground. She slowly got up and walked over to the villain they were fighting.   
  
"You've lost Madam Black Star!! Give up!!"  
  
Madam Black Star moaned in pain and looked up at Sailor Unicorn.   
  
"I have not yet begun to fight!!"  
  
Just then, Sailor Dragon walked up behind Sailor Unicorn and put her hand on her shoulder.   
  
"And you won't have a chance to either!! We have won...like we should have in the first place!!"  
  
Madam Black Star glared up at Sailor Dragon. All of a sudden, she got a certain glitter in her eyes. Slowly she struggled and got to her feet. She smiled at Sailor Dragon, who stood tall in front of her.   
  
"What ever you say....Myst!!!!"  
  
Madam Black Star then reached out and grabbed the collar of Sailor Dragon's uniform. Sailor Dragon stared at Madam Black Star. Sailor Dragon pushed Madam Black Star to the ground and she fell easily.   
  
"Fine.....you figured it out!!! Good for you!! You still won't win!!"  
  
"Oh, on the contrary your highness....I already have!!!"  
  
Sailor Dragon stared down at Madam Black Star. Suddenly, she winced in pain and she whole body shook. Madam Black Star smiled evilly and got up again. This time, she stood tall over Sailor Dragon. Just then, Sailor Dragon started to glow, and change. Her outfit changed and her hair grew. Finally, when she was finished changing, she was standing in her royalty as Myst.   
  
Her long green hair was now down to her knees and she was wearing a long white gown with a long white cape. A tiara sat on her head as she stood in front of everyone. Her eyes glowed a soft green color even though they almost looked white. He two braid hung in front of her chest and were very long. Madam Black Star smiled.   
  
The two of them stood in front of each other, Myst holding her staff and Madam Black Star holding a long blade made out of black crystal.   
  
"Now that you've found me, what are you going to do with me Black Star??"  
  
"I have already started taking your power!! It will soon be mine!!"  
  
She laughed to herself as Myst once again winced in pain. Sailor Unicorn glared at Madam Black Star. She was killing her good friend and leader. Sailor Unicorn wouldn't stand for it! She didn't stand for it when Queen Beryl was after Princess Serena as Sailor Venus and she wouldn't stand for it now.  
  
She had backed up quite a bit since Sailor Dragon had come and stood behind her. Then, she got an idea. She looked down and saw Sailor Griffin's dagger. She then smiled and looked up at Madam Black Star.   
  
"Black Star!!! Akka balla chi yo!!"  
  
Madam Black Star looked over to Sailor Unicorn and had no idea what she had just said. Just then, Sailor Unicorn rolled on the ground and grabbed Sailor Griffin's dagger. She then stood up right in front of Madam Black Star and drove the dagger into her side. Everyone watched as Madam Black Star glared up at Sailor Unicorn as she leaned over in pain.   
  
"You will not kill us again!! And you will not hurt my friends!!!"  
  
Sailor Unicorn stepped back and watched as Madam Black Star fell to the ground slowly. They had won, Madam Black Star was dying. Suddenly, Madam Black Star's body turned to energy and stood up tall. She turned towards Sailor Unicorn and pointed at her.   
  
"I will get you for this Sailor Unicorn!!! Trust me!!! I will get you!!!"  
  
And with that, Madam Black Star was gone. The energy form that had taken the place of her body flew off into the atmosphere.   
  
Eternal Sailor Moon walked over and placed her arm around Sailor Unicorn. Sailor Unicorn smiled and looked at the others. Then, she gaze stopped at Myst. Myst slowly walked over and stood in front of Sailor Unicorn.  
  
"Once again, I owe my life to you!!!"   
  
Myst leaned in and gave Sailor Unicorn a great big hug. Sailor Unicorn smiled and hugged her back. When they were done, Myst looked at Sailor Unicorn and spoke again.   
  
"My debt will be paid to you!! You must take my gift..."  
  
Slowly, Myst raised her staff into the air and she watched the orb. Rainbow colored lights swirled around the orb and another orb formed beside the staff of Myst. As the staff materialized, Sailor Unicorn stared in awe. The staff was beautiful. There were swirls in the staff on the top and the bottom and at the very top, there was a star. In the center of the star there was a small rock. Sailor Unicorn stared at the staff then looked at Myst.  
  
"This is for me??"  
  
"Yes!! This is the staff of heroes!! The star is from the constellation of the Unicorn and the rock is from the surface of Venus!! You are a true hero, no matter what part you play!!"  
  
Sailor Unicorn reached up and grabbed the staff. As soon as she touched it, she could feel the energy of the staff run through her body, and she knew it was for her. She looked around at all the others. Eternal Sailor Moon stepped back and bowed to her. Then, one by one, they all followed. She truly was a hero!!  
  
* * *  
  
Mina walked to the temple slowly taking her time. Just then, she stopped and looked down the street that lead to the park. She then put her head down and smiled. A tear fell from her eye.   
  
Finally when she arrived at the temple, she was greeted by a party of her friends. It had been a whole week since the whole incident with Madam Black Star and they'd had some other problems with some people, but everything was ok.   
  
Mina had now taken on the roll of Sailor Unicorn full time and only transformed into Sailor Venus when it was absolutely necessary. She still went to the meetings of the scouts along with all the Mystics. They were truly a part of the Sailor Scouts now.   
  
  
The end  
(for now!!)  
  



End file.
